villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Quan Chi
Quan Chi is a sorcerer from the Netherrealm and a villain form the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. History Early Life Very little is known about Quan Chi's past life, except that he used to be an Oni from the Netherrealm. However he managed to gain a human form after he learned sorcery. Quan Chi began to roam between the realms, amassing magic from each one he came to. He eventually met the Fallen Elder God, Shinnok, and struck a deal with him. If Quan Chi helped Shinnok overthrow Netherrealm's current ruler, Lucifer, then the god would give the sorcerer power and a place at his side. They succeeded and took Netherrealm for themselves. Later, Quan Chi would recieve information on the whereabouts of Shinnok's amulet from another sorcerer, Shang Tsung. In exchange for this information, Quan Chi would be required to bring back Sindel, Shao Kahn's dead queen, so as to take control of Earthrealm at a later time. Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub Zero Now knowing where Shinnok's amulet was, Quan Chi enlisted the help of the Lin Kuei. In exchange for the destruction of the clan's long time enemies, the Shirai Ryu, the elder Sub Zero was sent to retrieve a map that led to the temple where the amulet could be found, who killed Scorpion in the process. After this, Quan Chi sent the ice ninja to retrieve the amulet and, after Sub-Zero dispatched the guardians of the temple, appeared, explained the origin of the amulet, and took it with him to Netherrealm so as to return it to Shinnok. However, Quan Chi gave the god a powerless imitation and kept the real one for himself. Afterwards, Sub-Zero arrived, with help from the thunder god, Raiden, who defeated the sorcerer, with a last minute assistance from Sareena. Quan Chi would then spend the years preapring his Brotherhood of Shadow for Shinnok's return to power. Mortal Kombat 4 Quan Chi then assisted in Shinnok in his return to the mortal realms. Knowing that the younger brother of the first Sub-Zero, now Noob Saibot, would not be defeated easily, he recruited the help of Scorpion, by convincing him that the younger Sub-Zero had been the one who destroyed the spectre's family and clan. After Scorpion was successful in defeating his supposed enemy, Quan Chi appeared to reveal that he had been the one behind the Shirai Ryu's destruction. But as he was sending the spectre back to the Netherrealm, Scorpion grabbed him, dragging the sorcerer back down to Netherrealm with him. Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance While in the Netherrealm, Quan Chi was pursued and tormented by Scorpion relentlessly. However help came in the form of two oni, Drahmin and Moloch, who protected him from Scorpion, in exchange for the promise that the sorcerer would bring them along when he escaped from Netherrealm. However, upon finding a portal to Outworld, Quan Chi escaped without themm leaving them eager for vengeance. The sorcerer stu mbled upon the mummified remains of the legendary army of the Dragon King. Upon discovering methods that could enhance the power of his amulet, Quan Chi covered his body in inscriptions and set out to find the person who could help him bring the Dragon King's army to life, Shang Tsung. But he soon was attacked by Scorpion, who had tracked him to Outworld. Their battle attracted Shang Tsung's attention and, after temporarily getting rid of the spectre, gave him a propsition. Quan Chi would open a Soulnado, an enormous pillar of souls, giving Tsung an infinite supply of souls, while the Outworld sorcerer assisted him in reviving the Dragon King's army. Together the two set out to conquer all realms and became the Deadly Alliance . Before commencing with their plans, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung set out to kill the only two who could oppose them, Shao Kahn and Liu Kang. They decided to start with Kahn, who was weakened from his failed invasion of Earthrealm and occupied by a war against the forces of Edenia and Shokan. The two pretended to pledge their loyalty, only to quickly strike down the warlord (who was later revealed to be a clone). The two then used a portal known only to sorcerers and deites to travel to Earthrealm and the Wu Shi Academy, where they attacked Liu Kang and proved successful in killing him thanks to the two of them working together. Having rid themselves of anything that could stop them, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung commanded the troops of the newly recruited, Kano, to enslave an Outworld village to use as labor for building a palace to house the new Soulnado. When one of the villagers, Li Mei, attacked Kano, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung made her an offer, they would free her village if she was the victor in a tournament they planned to hold. The insidious pair also made a deal with Mavado, he would get rid of Kenshi, an old enemy of Tsung's who had been proving to be a nuisance to their plans. In exchange, he would get to fight and kill Kano, who had lead the Black Dragon Clan, the rival of Mavado's Red Dragon Clan. After Li Mei won the tournament, she asked for her reward, only for Quan Chi and Shang Tsung to transfer her soul into one of Onaga's mummified soldiers. However the forces of Earthrealm attacked and Bo Rai Cho managed to free Li Mei. The two sorcerers battled their foes and managed to defeat them all, Quan Chi himself killing Kitana in a one on one battle, until only Raiden remained. The pair fought the thunder god and succeeding in defeating him, however their combined victory was short-lived. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung turned on each other, since Tsung desired his former ally's amulet, something that the Netherrealm sorcerer had suspected. They battled each other with Quan Chi emerging the victor, only to be confronted by the ressurected Onaga. The sorcerer attempted to attack Onaga, but his blasts had no effect, even after joining forces with Shang Tsung and even Raiden. Quan Chi met his end, along with his former ally, when Raiden relased his godly essence in an attempt to destroy Onaga, who took possession of Quan Chi's amulet. Mortal Kombat Armageddon Quan Chi made a return, most likely with help from Shinnok, to form a rather uneasy alliance with Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, and Onaga in an attempt to claim the god like powers of Blaze. Knwoing the realms are on the brink of destruction, he casts a spell on Orin, Daegon's dragon, to prevent him from hatling his plans. In Quan Chi's endign, he defeats Blaze and receives a tremendous increase in his powers of sorcery, so much so that it shatters his medallion. He finds himself before the Elder Gods, who transform him into the amulet adn sends it back in time to when Shinnok first obtained it. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Though Quan Chi was not a playable character, he has a large role in the MK universe's side of the story as he is aware of the serious imbalance that the merging of the universes has caused and is the one who reinforces the idea that the fighters must join forces to save their universe. Quan Chi first appears as the secret ally of Shao Kahn, but after the Outworld warlord is blasted into the portal, he is brought before the Elder Gods by Raiden and sentenced to imprisonement in Netherrealm. Quan Chi later proved succesful in escaping, thanks to a fight between Sub-Zero and Scorpion, which weakened the bonds that held him in the Netherrealm. He then dispatched Scorpion to seek out Kitana, who had seen the enemy causing this merger. After the spectre found the princess, whow as overcome with rage, Quan Chi appeared along with Shang Tsung and Baraka and cast a spell to control her. The sorcerer then brought her to Raiden's Sky Temple, where he showed the thunder god what was happening by removing his control, then used what remained of his magic to free her. This made Raiden trust Quan Chi and he told all the fighters gathered there what was happening, bringing the former enemies together. Powers Quan Chi is the most powerful sorcerer of Netherrealm, proficient in both black magic and necromancy. After gaining Shinnok's amulet, he gained a variety of other powers, such as the ability to travel between realms. Most of Quan Chi's necromantic attacks involve summoning skulls and skeletons, which emit an eerie green glow. He can also summon a defensive wall of skulls, as well as summonign skeletons to do his bidding. Quan Chi's black magic shows itself in the form of his ability to create the Soulando, which he can shut off at any time. Trivia *Quan Chi was originally intended to be a playable cahracter in Mortal Kombat vs. DC, but was canceled due to Midway's bankruptcy, along with his DC counterpart, Harley Quinn. *Quan Chi was planned to appear in the climax to the Mortal Kombat movie, Mortal Kombat Annihilaltion, but was cut, though he still appears on posters and on some DVd's and lserdiscs of the movie. *Two of his fatalities, the Leg Rip and Neck Strecth are Ed Boon's favorite and least favorite fatalities respectively. *Quan Chi's voice sounds very similar to the annoucer from Mrotal Kombat Deadly Alliance and onward, which would break the tradition of the final boss being the announcer. Quan Chi was a final boss in Deadly Alliance, but Onaga and Blaze were the final bosses in Deception and Armageddon. *According to the Konquest mode of Armageddon, Quan Chi was the one who proposed the alliance between himself, Shang Tsung, Onaga, and Shao Kahn on the argument that they would not be able to defeat the forces of good otherwise. However he did this under Shinnok's orders, so as to bring them to the location of Armageddon. *In Jarek's bio and ending from Armageddon, it is stated that Quan Chi offered him the power to finish off all of his foes at once. This is culminated upon Jarek's defeat of Blaze, when he uses the fatality of every other fighter to kill them. *The shirt of Quan Chi's alterante outfit in Armageddon is stated to be worn for "formal occassions". *Quan Chi has made many unkept promises to other Mortal Kombat characters. The only one that he has kept is his promise to destroy the Shirai Ryu for the Lin Kuei. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Demon Category:Master Manipulator Category:Usurper